Perpustakaan SMP Teiko
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Perpustakaan SMP Teiko hanyalah perpustakaan sekolah pada umumnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah mitos konyol yang beredar di sana. NijiAka Fanfiction. AR, AT, Hits!Sho-ai Didedikasikan untuk Hari Kunjungan Perpustakaan. Happy Reading!


**Perpustakaan SMP Teiko**

 _by Megami Mayuki_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **I don't own the cover**_

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 _Perpustakaan SMP Teiko hanyalah perpustakaan sekolah pada umumnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah mitos konyol yang terjadi di sana._

 **.**

 **Alternative Reality, Alternative Time, Shounen-ai/ Boys Love, Typo, Misstypo, OOC**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan 2015**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata**

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

Perpustakaan SMP Teiko dibangun di atas tanah di dalam kompleks sekolah SMP Teiko. Letaknya di sebelah barat gedung utama sekolah, berdiri tidak jauh dari salah satu gedung olah raga di sekolah tersebut. Bangunannya tidak terlalu besar, masih kalah besar dengan gedung olah raga di sampingnya. Pun sama seperti perpustakaan sekolah pada umumnya, perpustakaan SMP Teiko juga bukan tempat populer bagi kalangan siswa. Berbanding terbalik dengan gedung olah raga di sampingnya yang selalu penuh dengan semangat dan keringat masa muda.

Saat menginjak di depan gedung perpustakaan kau akan disambut oleh sepasang daun pintu kaca yang perlu kau dorong untuk membukanya. Ketika kau melewati pintunya di sisi kanan akan ada sebuah meja mirip meja resepsionis tempat pustakawan menjalankan tugasnya. Di samping kirimu akan ada beberapa komputer berjajar rapi tempatmu bisa membuka katalog koleksi buku perpustakaan. Cukup berjalan lurus tak sampai dua puluh langkah kau akan berada dalam labirin penuh rak dan buku. Kalau indera penciumanmu cukup tajam kau akan mulai mencium bau kertas dan bau tinta yang menguar dari berbagai buku.

Perpustakaan SMP Teiko tak jauh berbeda dengan perpustakaan sekolah manapun. Tak ada yang istimewa dari tempat paling tidak populer di sekolah itu. Yang membedakan mungkin hanyalah koleksi bukunya yang lebih variatif dari sekolah lainnya. Atau mungkin keberadaan ruang media di lantai dua yang memberi akses untuk membaca buku secara digital dan menyediakan tempat mengakses internet untuk para pengunjungnya. Perpustakaan lain pasti umumnya memilikinya. Yang benar-benar membedakannya dengan perpustakaan sekolah lain adalah rumor yang beredar di kalangan siswa Teiko tentang tempat paling penuh pengetahuan itu.

" _Kalau kau pergi ke perpustakaan pada hari ke-7 setelah daun terakhir pohon momiji di belakang perpustakaan gugur pada sore hari, lalu pergi ke rak nomor 7 dari tangga ke lantai dua, kau akan bertemu dengan takdir yang mengejutkan."_

Begitulah kata-kata dari Kise pada anggota klub basket di saat istirahat latihan mereka. Katanya lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengar dari gadis teman sekelasnya. Ini dulunya adalah legenda paling terkenal di kalangan siswa Teiko umbarnya saat itu. Tentu saja kata-kata anggota Kiseki no Sedai paling tua tersebut hanya dianggap gurauan oleh anggota lainnya. Dan berakhir dengan pemuda itu di- _bully_ habis-habisan anggota tim basket lapis pertama.

Tentu saja. Kise berbagi cerita dengan orang yang salah. Yang tertarik dengan berbagai rumor dan cerita seperti itu adalah kalangan perempuan. Mana ada juga anggota klub basket yang notabene berisi sekumpulan anak laki-laki baru puber ada yang tertarik, paling-paling juga Momoi. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada Nijimura Shuuzou di depan perpustakaan? Jangan bilang dia penasaran dengan ucapan Kise.

"Ini hanya kebetulan," kata Nijimura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak datang untuk membuktikan omongan adik kelasnya yang berisik itu. Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu hanya sedang ingin. Lagi pula **kebetulan** hari ini, kapten tim basket SMP Teiko itu memutuskan kegiatan klub basket diliburkan. Memberi libur sehari untuk timnya beristirahat setelah berlatih keras dalam _training camp_ bukanlah hal buruk. Dan secara **kebetulan** juga hari ini adalah hari ke-7 setelah daun terakhir momiji di belakang perpustakaan menjatuhkan daunnya. Dan secara **kebetulan** Nijimura ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan yang bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa banyak ia berkunjung selama sekolah di Teiko. Sekali lagi Nijimura tegaskan, dia **hanya** sedang ingin ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membuktikan ucapan Kise.

Nijimura menyusuri rak demi rak yang telah diberi label sesuai dengan jenis buku yang sama. Sebelum menjelajahi kumpulan rak kayu tadi Nijimura sempat memperhatikan suasana perpustakaan yang sepi. Hanya ada sekitar 12 orang termasuk dirinya dan pustakawan yang berada di sana. Sungguh menambah kesan sunyi dan sepi.

Langkah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terhenti pada rak berlabel sastra yang terletetak di baris ke-7 dari tangga. Diamatinya satu persatu deretan buku yang berjajar rapi yang telah diurutkan berdasarkan alfabet itu dengan malas. Sekilas belum ada judul yang menarik perhatiannya. Mata kelabunya membulat tatkala menemukan objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan. Bukan buku dengan judul manapun yang menjadi fokus pandangannya. Tetapi sosok yang ia tak sangka akan berada di sana.

"Akashi?" panggilnya dengan tanya.

Pemuda yang ia kira adalah adik kelas dan wakil kaptennya itu menoleh, bereaksi pada panggilan yang Nijimura tanpa sadar ucapkan.

Ah, Nijimura Shuuzou salah. Pemuda itu bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Dia hanyalah pemuda setinggi Akashi dengan rambut merah semerah rambut Akashi dan memiliki mata _ruby_ seindah mata _ruby_ Akashi. Dia hanya mirip saja. Lagi pula seumur-umur Nijimura Shuuzou tidak pernah melihat Akashi Seijuurou memakai kacamata.

"Nijimura _-san_."

Oh, tenyata dia juga punya suara yang mirip dengan Akashi dan cara memanggil dirinya juga sama, Nijimura _-san_. Eh? Tunggu dulu...

Akashi?! Itu kah kau?" pekik Nijimura setelah sadar bahwa pemuda yang di hadapannya itu adalah benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou, bukan siswa yang mirip dengannya.

Akashi terkekeh geli menanggapi pekikan keterkejutan sang _senpai_. "Apa segitu anehnya aku berada di perpustakaan, Nijimura _-san_?" tanyanya.

Nijimura menggaruk belakang kepala _raven_ -nya canggung. Agaknya ucapan tak sengajanya sedikit menyinggung adik kelas kesayangannya itu. "Tidak. Aku tahu kau itu pintar. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau suka membaca di perpustakaan. Maaf," ucapnya, "Dan lagi aku tidak bisa segera mengenalimu. Apa-apaan kacamatamu itu?"

Pemuda bermahkota _red cherry_ itu refleks memegang frame kacamata yang bertengger manis di depan sepasang _ruby_ -nya. Kelihatannya Akashi sendiri lupa kalau ia masih mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya masalah penglihatan," komentar Nijimura.

"Oh ini? Aku hanya terbiasa menggunakan kacamata ketika membaca atau sedang bekerja di depan komputer terlalu lama," kata Akashi menjawab perkataan sang senior, "memangnya terlihat aneh ya?" Pemilik permata _ruby_ itu menatap kelabu Nijimura dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Kuso! Akashi yang seperti itu benar-benar manis. Apalagi dengan kacamata itu, dia semakin manis. Dan apa-apa dia itu? Memiringkan kepalanya seperti itu. Kau ingin menggodaku?"_ rancau Nijimura dalam pikirannya.

Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari sang _senpai_ , Akashi berinisiatif memanggilnya lagi, "Nijimura _-san_. Nijimura _-san_."

"Ah iya! Tidak aneh kok," ucap Nijimura cepat. "Kau terlihat cocok memakainya." Dipalingkan pandangannya menatap jajaran buku di rak, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah sekarang.

"Nijimura _-san_ sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Akashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kelihatannya sang _kouhai_ sadar kalau sang _senpai_ mulai tidak nyaman dengan topik kacamatanya.

"Tidak spesifik. Mungkin mencari bacaan untuk menghabiskan waktu saja. Ada rekomendasi?"

Jemari yang biasanya piawai memainkan bola basket, kini perlahan menyusuri barisan buku yang tertara rapi. Telunjuknya berhenti pada salah satu buku dengan sampul berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Temanya tidak terlalu berat, tapi ceritanya lumayan bagus." Akashi mengulurkan buku tersebut pada Nijimura. Pemuda _raven_ itu menerima buku yang direkomendasikan Akash padanya. Manik kelabunya menatap sekilas sampul buku dan judul yang tertera di sana, sebelum akhirnya memberi senyum tipis tanda dia setuju.

Cuaca hari cukup menenangkan, cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca atau bermalas-malasan. Setidaknya musim gugur hari ini cukup baik untuk meniupkan hembusan anginnya pelan dengan sedikit awan menghiasi langit. Di sudut ruangan perpustakaan di samping jendela, dua anak manusia bertitle _kouhai_ - _senpai_ tengah duduk berhadapan. Di hadapan masing-masing keduanya sebuah buku terbuka, menunjukkan barisan dan halaman buku tengah dipahami dan dicermati.

Nijimura melirik sang wakil kapten dari balik bukunya. Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka berkutat dengan buku masing-masing. Buku yang direkomendasikan Akashi memang lumayan bagus dan menarik tapi keberadaan sosok yang merekomendasikan justru membuat konsetrasinya buyar. Merasa Akashi tak menyadari lirikannya, manik kelabu itu lebih berani untuk menatap sosok bermahkota _red cherry_ itu. Diabaikan sudah halaman buku bersampul biru kehijauan yang terbuka hampir pertengahan halaman.

Melihat sisi Akashi yang seperti itu bagi Nijimura lebih menarik daripada menekuni baris dan huruf sekarang ini. Akashi yang masih tenggelam dalam dunia dalam lembaran kertas tersebut jauh berbeda dengan Akashi yang biasanya dia lihat di lapangan basket. Bagaimana ya ia menyebutnya? Akashi yang sekarang terlihat lebih ekspresif. Lihat saja saat membaca mata _ruby_ yang terhalang kacamata itu akan terlihat berbinar, sesekali dahinya juga akan mengerut tak suka. Atau kalau beruntung kau bisa menangkap seulas senyum tipis di sana. Dan yang paling ketara adalah Akashi terlihat lebih rileks.

"Nijimura _-san_ , apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir ehem seksi Nijimura. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa dari tadi Nijimura _-san_ memperhatikanku."

 _Ternyata dia sadar ya?_ Nijimura memang tidak boleh meremehkan kemampuan observasi Akashi sebagai _point guard_.

"Hanya merasa kau terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Kau terlihat... errr... lebih santai?"

"Begitukah?" guman Akashi lebih pada dirinya. "Nee, _Senpai_ pernah dengar. Seseorang pernah mengatakan di setiap buku ada dunia yang berbeda. Dalam setiap kata yang berbeda, ada dunia yang berbeda. Masing-masing rak di sini memiliki galaksi yang berbeda. Seperti dunia fantasi tanpa ujung. Buku adalah kertas dan kata. Sebuah ansambel yang disusun oleh siapapun. Seperti sebuah sihir yang membawa pikiran melewati suara dan waktu yang jauh."

"Menurutku kedengaran seperti maniak buku."

Suara tawa kecil lepas dari bibir tipis pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu."Nijimura _-san_ benar. Tapi ku rasa yang kata-kata itu ada benarnya. Setidaknya aku bisa pergi ke manapun yang aku suka. Bersenang-senang," ucap Akashi. "Ini bukan berarti aku tidak senang saat bermain basket atau bersama dengan tim," lanjutnya. Jemari pemuda pemilik nama Seijuurou itu membelai tepi halaman buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis lembut terukir di wajahnya, "hanya saja kadang aku merasa lelah. Di sini aku bisa menjadi siapapun dan melakukan apapun."

Manik kelabu Nijimura membulat selesai mendengarkan penuturan sang _kouhai_. Pemuda pemilik mahkota _raven_ itu terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Akashi. Kadang dia –orang lain lupa kalau Akashi Seijuurou juga hanyalah bocah SMP biasa. Kesempurnaan dan martabat yang melekat pada dirinya hanyalah cangkang yang menutupi sisi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sedikit banyak pemuda itu paham, dibebani tanggung jawab dan ekspetasi adalah hal yang berat.

"Maaf. Berbicara aneh seperti ini. Aku seperti orang yang melarikan diri saja."

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau ingin melarikan diri, Akashi."

"Eh?" Terkejut. Itulah yang Akashi rasakan saat mendengar ucapan Nijimura. Dia pikir seniornya itu pasti akan memarahinya.

"Kau hanya manusia biasa, kau tahu. Menjadi sempurna dan tegar setiap saat itu tidak mudah. Kau sudah berjuang keras. Karena itu walau hanya sejenak kau pantas beristirahat." Nijimura menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan mengusap helaian _red cherry_ itu perlahan. Tak lupa senyum tulus terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih, Nijimura _-san_." Walaupun lirih Nijimura masih sanggup mendengar ucapan dari junior kesayangannya itu, ditambah lagi dengan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Tapi caramu melarikan diri benar-benar membosankan."

"Eh?"

"Kali ini akan kutunjukkan cara melarikan diri dan bersenang-senang. Ayo!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban maupun persetujuuan sang junior, Nijimura sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Akashi keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Nijimura _-san_!"

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja! Ini perintah kapten. Pulang ini aku traktir taiyaki."

 **.**

 _Kalau kau pergi ke perpustakaan pada hari ke-7 setelah daun terakhir pohon momiji di belakang perpustakaan gugur pada sore hari, lalu pergi ke rak nomor 7 dari tangga ke lantai dua, kau akan bertemu dengan takdir yang mengejutkan._

Entah ini hanya kebetulan atau memang mitos ini benar, setidaknya Nijimura bersyukur ia datang ke perpustakaan sekolah hari ini. Melihat sisi lain dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai takdir yang mengejutkan. Untuk kali ini saja Nijimura Shuuzou harus berterima kasih pada Kise.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Owari**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Author's note, author corner:**

Konnichiwa, fanfic NijiAka kedua saya di KNBI. Walaupun kayaknya hits NijiAka nggak begitu kerasa sih. Sebodo amat ah, saya udah frustasi dan kehabisan ide. Jadi mungkin bisa dianggap friendship aja kali ya?

Kata-kata yang Akashi ucapkan soal perpustakaan itu saya kutip dari monolog Shiori (The World God Only Know) dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini. Mohon maaf atas segala bentuk kesalahan dan ketidak nyamanan dalam fanfic ini. Akhir kata:

 **Silakan memberi kritik dan komentar untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Matta ne~~! (^_^)/**


End file.
